


Цвета кофе

by AnnaLise__K



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Treason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLise__K/pseuds/AnnaLise__K
Summary: Девушка идет по набережной, продуваемой всеми ветрами севера, и даже не ежится от порывов холодного весеннего ветра. Тот пробирается за ворот, целует колени, касаясь голой кожи сквозь рваные джинсы, гуляет в золотых прядях, спутывая их, но она словно не чувствует холода. В ее душе – зима, а в карих глазах – снежный буран.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Цвета кофе

_Давай разбежимся по странам и городам._

_Если так, я махну одиночкой в любимый Питер._

_Я отдам тебе крыши, Финский, Неву отдам,_

_Грохот ливней и теплый свитер._

_Я останусь жильцом в кофейнях, где легкий сплин,_

_Меланхолия смыслов – ведь мы в этом деле профи_

_Я хочу увидеть за тысячей серых спин_

_Лишь твои глаза цвета кофе._

_Мои рваные джинсы – приманка для всех стихий:_

_Ветер смачно целует колени и треплет нити._

_Не поверишь, я снова пишу стихи –_

_В них теперь читается «Помогите»._

_Ты, конечно, спросишь, «чем же тебе помочь»,_

_А меня весной смогла поглотить зима._

_P_ _._ _S_ _._

_Если бы знала, чем мне теперь помочь, помогла бы себе сама._

_(с) Елизавета Шорникова - Цвета Кофе_

За окном поезда уже начали мелькать новостройки – они въехали на окраину города. Девушка безразлично смотрела на проплывающий перед глазами пейзаж. Она в дороге, кажется, уже целую вечность, но мысленно все еще находится в родном городе, откуда уехала неделю назад, бросив все. Это было не бегство. Просто Люси решила, что пришло время что-то менять в жизни, а Стинг всего лишь поспособствовал принятию решения. Хартфелия смотрит на книгу, что держала в руках всю поездку на поезде, но не прочла и страницы, погрузившись в размышления. Блондинка поднимается с насиженного места, когда состав начинает замедлять свой ход.

Она стоит на платформе, в окружении толпы спешащих куда-то людей, но сама вовсе не торопится. В руках у нее легкая сумка с вещами, на плече – камера. Люси Хартфелия – известный фотограф, чьи работы уходят за баснословные суммы, в кое-то веки хочет оказаться кем угодно, но только не собой.

Ветер треплет светлые волосы. Девушка глубоко вдыхает. В воздухе чувствуется сильный запах йода – отличительная черта морских городов. Блондинка неспешно бредет по улицам небольшого портового городка, в который решила перебраться. И вовсе не потому, что он находился на другом конце страны. Просто ее так и тянуло сюда.

Домовладелица оказывается весьма приятной женщиной. Пожилая дама с радостью рассказывает ей о местных достопримечательностях, пару слов говорит о соседях и переключается на своих внуков. Хартфелия же только улыбается, слушая ее рассказы – она сама даже не задумывалась еще о детях, а теперь, похоже, и не придется. В мысли, против воли, снова пробирается назойливый блондин с голубыми глазами. Ухмыльнувшись, девушка вспоминает свое прощание. Она оставила на столе на _их_ кухне помолвочное кольцо и фотографию жениха с той, кому бы следовало подарить его на самом деле. Да, фото вышло и впрямь красивым. Ни для кого не секрет, что эмоции делают кадры живыми – словно сейчас нажмут на проигрывание и люди начнут двигаться. На этом снимке перемешалось все: страсть двоих молодых людей и ее, Люси, боль от увиденного. Никаких скандалов блондинка не закатывала. Безусловно ей горько и больно, но к чему все эти сцены? Она знала, что однажды это может случиться, таков уж по натуре был Эвклиф, и девушка прекрасно об этом знала, когда соглашалась на отношения с ним. Тогда он клялся, что любит только ее и никогда не сделает ничего подобного. Вот и стала понятна ценность его обещаний. Поэтому лучше уж сейчас, чем после свадьбы, когда бы уйти было сто крат сложнее.

Проводив старушку, Хартфелия надевает теплый вязаный свитер, а поверх легкую кожаную куртку. Хватает небольшую сумочку, где лежат предметы первой необходимости, и камеру. Едва она выходит на улицу, начинает накапывать дождь.

Ну и пусть – мелькает в голове.

Девушка идет по набережной, продуваемой всеми ветрами севера, и даже не ежится от порывов холодного весеннего ветра. Тот пробирается за ворот, целует колени, касаясь голой кожи сквозь рваные джинсы, гуляет в золотых прядях, спутывая их, но она словно не чувствует холода. В ее душе – зима, а в карих глазах – снежный буран. Люси делает несколько снимков, так, для пробы. Все же она давно не брала в руки камеру. Сначала было как-то не надо, а потом и не хотелось.

Прогуляв около часа, натыкается на небольшую кофейню, где решает отогреться. Такие небольшие заведения всегда привлекали девушку. В них, казалось, таится ответ на какую-то из бесконечных загадок жизни. Как раз в таких местах чаще всего можно было наблюдать за драмой жизни посторонних людей. Эти стены видели миллион признаний в любви, сотни разбитых сердец и реки пролитых слез. Именно поэтому она шла в кофейню, когда хотелось подумать о чем-то, или в поисках вдохновения.

Ее кофе, принесенный официантом, пахнет корицей, как блондинка и просила. Хартфелия благодарит его, не поднимая головы. Меланхолия накатила слишком неожиданно, заставляя строчки сами собой рожаться в голове. Она слишком увлечена – что-то записывает в небольшом блокноте аккуратным почерком. Потом останавливается, перечитывает, склонив голову немного в бок. Хмурится, вырывает лист, сминая его в ладони. Чушь полная, а не стихи. Давно пора признать, что поэзия, в отличие от фотографии вовсе не ее призвание.

Фыркнув, отпивает немного обжигающего напитка, прикрыв глаза от наслаждения. Взгляд скользит по заведению в поисках интересных кадров – за столько лет это уже так прочно засело в подкорке, что вряд ли оттуда когда-нибудь исчезнет. Карие глаза пересекаются с синими всего на мгновение, заставляя девушку дернуться от неожиданности. Только через пару секунд она осознает, что перед ней **не** Стинг, а высокий широкоплечий блондин с «шухером» на голове и шрамом возле правого глаза. Несмотря на его устрашающий вид, парень чуть улыбается, переговариваясь о чем-то с коллегой. Люси допивает кофе, оставляя на столе чаевые. Тихий звон колокольчика, и блондинка снова оказывается на улице. Она ищет того, кто мог бы спасти ее, но и сама толком не знает, как могла бы помочь себе.

Лаксус замечает освободившийся столик возле окна, где сидела та необыкновенная посетительница. В воздухе еще витает слабый аромат корицы, тмина, лаванды и ветра. Похоже, она только что ушла. Дреяр хватает поднос и тряпку, намереваясь убрать. На гладкой поверхности из темного дерева парень замечает неплохие чаевые и скомканный лист белой бумаги. Он осторожно убирает деньги в карман фартука и разворачивает страницу блокнота. Ровным почерком там было выведено всего несколько четверостиший, заставивших табун мурашек пробежать по спине. Блондин никогда не был фанатом поэзии, да и вообще в ней не разбирался, но эти строки зацепили что-то в самой глубине души. Читая их, так и хотелось взвыть: «Помогите!». Лаксус бережно складывает пополам лист, убирая в карман джинсов. Хочется верить, что незнакомка еще появится здесь, ведь он должен сказать ей, что она пишет потрясающие стихи, верно?

Завернувшись в теплый плед, девушка сидит крыше, глядя на темное, почти черное ночное небо. Рядом лежит неизменная камера, и стоит термос с ее любимым лавандовым чаем. Стинг всегда шутил на эту тему. Мол, сама уже пропиталась этим запахом, дом весь пахнет лавандой, и он сам теперь тоже. А ей и нравилось, но теперь это все в прошлом.

В голове на удивление пусто. Она следит за темно-серыми облаками, быстро проплывающими в вышине. Неожиданно Хартфелия слышит какой-то шум, а через пару секунд рядом с ней возникает парень, ловко забравшийся сюда из окна мансарды. Он щелкает зажигалкой, прикуривая сигарету, и только после этого замечает, что не один.

Никто из них не произносит ни слова. Просто незнакомец садится рядом, также задирая голову наверх, а Люси почему-то не против его неожиданного общества. Блондин докуривает, выбрасывая хабарик, а девушка тянется к термосу. Едва она отворачивает крышку, их окутывает теплом и ароматом лаванды. Сама не зная почему так поступает, Хартфелия наливает напиток и незнакомцу – в крышку от нехитрого устройства для сохранения тепла. Тот удивленно-благодарно кивает.

\- Лаксус. – Его голос низкий и хриплый, совсем не похожий на голос Эвклифа. Он заставляет пройтись по спине волну приятной дрожи.

\- Люси. – Также тихо отвечает она. – Приятно познакомиться. - Больше никто из них ничего не говорит. Они сидят в молчании еще около часа прежде, чем девушка поднимается, собирает вещи и незаметной тенью исчезает в ночи. Это далеко не последняя их встреча здесь. Дреяр теперь забирается на крышу почти каждую ночь, надеясь снова увидеть ее – ту, карие глаза цвета кофе, которой снятся ему теперь каждую ночь.

***

\- О чем задумался? – Эвклиф машет ладонью перед лицом друга.

\- Да так, о девушке об одной. – Пожимает плечами Дреяр.

Его слова заставляют Стинга удивленно поднять брови. Вот это новости. Три года Лаксус вздыхал по своей бывшей, которую никак не мог забыть несмотря на то, что та предпочла свою карьеру отношениям с ним, и вот сейчас он заявляет о том, что у него кто-то появился. Вот, что значит давно не общались – Эвклиф только вчера приехал навестить давнего друга детства. Тот давно приглашал, да все времени не было – работа, работа, а потом планирование свадьбы. А теперь он свободен, как ветер. Люси ушла от него, узнав о связи с Юкино, которая просто была минутной слабостью. Нет, он не любил Агрию. Мечтой всей его жизни, идеалом, была она – Люси Хартфелия. Неповторимая блондинка с карими глазами, в которых скрывались тайны вселенной.

Парень болезненно хмурится и качает головой, пытаясь не думать о зияющей в сердце дыре. Невеста ушла, ясно дав понять, чтобы он даже не пытался ее искать, но конечно же он не стал слушать. Уже почти месяц провел в путешествии по знакомым в поисках хоть малейшей зацепки, но девушка как будто просто исчезла.

\- Что случилось? – От внимательного взгляда друга не ускользнула резкая смена настроения.

\- Люси ушла. – В голосе отчетливо слышится горечь.

\- Почему? Что между вами произошло? Я, конечно, не знаком с ней лично, но, по твоим рассказам, вы были идеальной парой.

\- Я изменил ей, она узнала. Оставила кольцо и ушла. – Эвклиф треплет волосы, а потом залпом допивает пиво. Ее кольцо, лежащее во внутреннем кармане куртки словно жжет огнем даже через несколько слоев ткани.

\- Ты идиот. – Простая констатация факта, но слышать это в сто раз больнее, чем осознавать.

\- Знаю. Давай не будем об этом. Лучше расскажи о своей таинственной девушке. – Стинг жестом просит бармена повторить заказ.

\- Что я буду рассказывать? – Усмехается Дреяр. – Мы виделись-то всего несколько раз. Почти ничего о ней не знаю, кроме того, что она недавно переехала. И то, что она пишет потрясающие стихи.

Из кармана джинсов на барную стойку ложится лист бумаги, который он тогда забрал со стола блондинки. Естественно, он узнал ее, но стихотворение так и не вернул. Эвклиф наклоняется ближе, заинтересовавшись. Блондин вчитывается в строки, не замечая, как по коже пробегают мурашки. От текста так и веет морозом и одиночеством, а еще страница едва уловимо пахнет Люси. Этот запах он узнает, где угодно – лаванда, корица и тмин. Так пахла ее подушка по утрам, когда девушка вставала с рассветом, чтобы приготовить ему завтрак.

\- Красивые слова. – Как-то горько замечает парень. – Я, пожалуй, пойду, прогуляюсь. Увидимся чуть позже, хорошо?

\- Да, конечно. Тем более, мне самому пора. Опаздываю на встречу. – Лаксус ухмыляется, ясно давая понять, что это за «встреча» такая.

Стинг кивает, покидая бар вместе с другом. Тот идет в направлении набережной, а блондин специально уходит в противоположную сторону. Словно издеваясь, ноги сами каким-то замысловатым маршрутом выводят его на набережную. Поворачивая за угол, он едва не сталкивается с какой-то девушкой. Блондинка радостно улыбается, устремляясь вперед. Сердце радостно замирает на то ничтожное мгновение, когда ему кажется, что улыбка Люси предназначена для него, но она совершенно не замечает Эвклифа, замершего на месте, словно вкопанный, когда окунается с головой в такой родной запах лаванды и тмина. Хартфелия, его родная, любимая девочка здесь. Блондинка переходит почти на бег, и радостно смеется, повисая на Лаксусе, обхватив того за шею.

Люси улыбается **_не ему_** и проходит мимо.


End file.
